Hide the Hideout!/Transcript
Jake: Hide the Hideout! Transcript Izzy: Awesome sand castle, Jake. Jake: Thanks, Izzy. Your seashells really make it shine. And Cubby's coconut makes a great entrance. Cubby: Ah, coconuts. It was nothing. Skully: Heads up, me hearties. The Jolly Roger be headin' this way. Jake: Shiver me timbers. It's Captain Hook's ship. What does that sneaky pirate want now? Captain Hook: Mark my words, Mr. Smee. Mr. Smee: Marking, sir. Captain Hook: I am absolutely certain that Jake and his pesky pirates have a hideout somewhere on that island. Mr. Smee: muttering Hideout. Check. Captain Hook: I, Captain Hook, need a hideout. Mr. Smee: Need a hideout. Check. Captain Hook: Mr. Smee, we're going to find those pirates' hideout and make it my hideout. Mr. Smee: Find the pirates' hideout, make it mine. muttering Yours. Check! Cubby: It looks like Captain Hook's on his way here. Let's hide. Jake: We've gotta do more than that, Cubby. We've gotta hide our hideout to keep Captain Hook from finding it. Will you help us keep our hideout safe from Captain Hook? Great! Remember to keep a lookout for gold doubloons, mateys. Whenever we solve a pirate problem together, they'll appear. Then we'll collect 'em and put 'em in our team treasure chest. Skully: Is everybody ready? Jake: I got my sword. Cubby: I got my map. Izzy: And I've got my pixie dust. Fairies gave it to me so we can use it to fly, but only in emergencies. Jake: Yo-ho, let's go close up our hideout. This Tiki statue helps us open the door to our hideout. Let's all push the Tiki's tongue down. Reach out your arms and... push! Song: Yo Ho Mateys Away: ::♪ Yo-ho, mateys, away ♪ ♪ There'll be treasure and adventure today ♪ Let's go! ♪ Heave-ho, here we go ♪ ♪ Together as a team ♪ ♪ Jake and the Never Land pirates... ♪ ♪ And me ♪ Jake: Is everything ship-shape, mateys? Izzy & Cubby: Aye, aye, Jake. Izzy: We closed up the hideout. Cubby: And we got four gold doubloons. Jake: Let's grab 'em, and go check on Hook. Thanks to all our hard work, Hook will never find our hideout. Captain Hook: Keep your weather eye open, Mr. Smee. I want to find out where those scurvy swabs' hideout is. Mr. Smee: Got both me eyes open, captain. The left one and the right one. giggles Captain Hook: Hmm. Not here. Not here. They're not here. Blast! Where is that hideout? Hmm. Maybe those puny pirates enter their hideout through a tree. No, that's ridiculous. What if they sneak through a tunnel under the beach? Oh, no, that's preposterous. Where can those guppies be hiding? muttering Mr. Smee: It is quite a strange situation, sir. Quite strange, I must say. Izzy: giggling What silly pirates. Captain Hook found the door to our hideout, and he doesn't even know it. giggling Captain Hook: Hmm. Maybe we can get a better look at the island from up at the top of that hill. Follow me, Mr. Smee. Mr. Smee: That's what I'm here for, captain. To follow! Izzy: Phew! It's a good thing we closed up all the hatch doors. Skully:Crackers! No, we didn't. Izzy: Oh, barnacles! That hatch is still open. Cubby: What if Captain Hook sees it? Jake: There's only one thing to do. We've gotta distract Captain Hook and close that door. Yo-ho, let's go to Water Cannon Hill. Mr. Smee: panting Captain, might we take a moment or two to take a bit of rest? Captain Hook: Never! I shall not rest until I find those pesky pirates' hideout. Cubby: Oh, no. Jake: Cubby needs help to get ahead of Hook and Smee. How can we help him? Izzy: I've got an idea. Let's make noises like monkeys. I bet that'll distract Hook. Jake: Good idea, Izzy. Let's all make monkey noises. chattering Captain Hook: Smee, is that you screeching? Mr. Smee: Not I, sir. Sounds like a barrel full of monkeys, if you ask me. continues Jake: All right! Monkey noises rule! Izzy: We distracted Hook, and we got two more gold doubloons. Let's grab 'em and go. Captain Hook: I fear something odd is going on around here, Mr. Smee. Cubby: Ah, coconuts! Jake: Cubby! chattering Cubby: giggles Jake says it's time for Hook to get a little wet. Mr. Smee: Oh, dear! yelling Captain Hook: Just a little further. Uh-huh! Do you see this, Mr. Smee? Methinks the hideout of those scurvy swabs is down this hollow tree. Mr. Smee: Might I have a look-see, sir? Oh, that... Whoa. Whoopsie-do. Captain Hook: Blast you, Smee! screams Skully: Captain Hook. Thar he blows! And there he goes! Captain Hook: By thunder! Smee! Mr. Smee: Coming, captain! Jake: That was close. Cubby: Too close. Izzy: giggles And Captain Hook doesn't even know that he was in our hideout. Captain Hook: I know those pesky pirates are behind all this tomfoolery. But they will never stop me from finding their hideout. You can be sure of that. Mr. Smee: I'm behind you every step of the way, captain, I am. Captain Hook: Will you watch what you're... Pray tell, what's this? It looks like a door. Which I will open. Mr. Smee: Might I suggest a plunger hook? It's quite the fashion these days, yes, it is. giggles Captain Hook: Excellent choice, Mr. Smee. grunts Izzy: Yay-hey, no way! Captain Hook has found a way inside our hideout. We've gotta stop him. Cubby: I know how we can keep old feather-hat busy. But it'll only work if I can fly like a fly. Izzy: A fly. Hmm. What can we use to help Cubby fly? Aye! A pinch of my pixie dust. Cubby: Ah, coconuts! That tickles! Captain Hook: grunting Move it, you blasted door. Open up! Cubby: Buzz! Captain Hook: Open up! Cubby: Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz. Buzz, buzz, buzz! Buzz! Captain Hook: Shoo, fly. Shoo. Jake: Hook's moving away from the door. Skully: Cubby did it! Jake & Izzy: Yay-hey! Jake: We helped Cubby fly. Skully: And we got two more gold doubloons. Let's grab 'em and go. Cubby: Buzz, buzz, buzz. Buzz, buzz. Captain Hook: Oh, little pest! I think I'll add you to my bug collection. Heave-ho! Smee! Smee! Mr. Smee: Perhaps we should look for the sea pups' hideout some other day. Captain Hook: Never! Captain Hook never quits. Achoo! Mr. Smee: Oh! Oh, dear! You seem to have caught a cold, sir. It's back to the Jolly Roger for you. And then, you can have a nice bowl of hot chicken noodle soup. giggles sneezes loudly Cubby: Ahoy! We did it! Izzy: We hid our hideout from Captain Hook. Jake: Now, let's put all our gold doubloons into our team treasure chest. Song: Team Treasure Chest song: ♪ Way-hey, well done, crew ♪ ♪ Everyone knew just what to do ♪ ♪ Way-hey, with help from you ♪ ♪ It's time to count our gold doubloons ♪ Come on, count with us. All: Yeah! Cubby: One, two, three, four... Izzy: Five, six... Skully: Seven, eight. Jake: Yo-ho! For solving pirate problems today, we got eight gold doubloons. Thanks for helping us hide our hideout, mateys. Way to go! Captain Hook: Achoo! Mr. Smee: There, there, captain. I'm sure you'll be back on your feet in no time. Colds don't last forever, you know. Captain Hook: Ah-choo! loudly Thank you for all you've done, Mr. Smee. Mr. Smee: My pleasure, sir. slurps Tasty. Category:Transcripts